Request Hacks/Solved
This page is for hack requests that were on the Request Hacks page, that are believed to have been amply solved. If one of these hacks is yours and you do not feel the hack is sufficient, please move your hack back to the other page and attach a note as to what more must be done. Thank you. Solved Requests Blog Readers Blogger added another new feature to allow invited or people to view his or her blog. Is there anyway which even uninvited users are allow to view the blogger.? pls advice. * This would be a crack and break the TOS if it were possible -- if we found a way we would report it to Blogger so they could fix it. Comments author profile images on item page The item page for an individual post shots the comments at the bottom of the page, but does not show the profile pictues for the comment author. Is there a hack that can show the comment author's profile picture same as on the comments page? * See Comment Photos and Highlighting Sending email notification to ALL contributors when a posting or a comment is added Description We are a team who uses a blog to submit ideas and propose solutions to each other. The Problem So far we have not yet found a suitable and easy way to get all the contributors in the blog notified when a posting or a comment is submitted. We have looked at the settings and found that as regards postings it only allows the individual submitting a posting to receive notification and as regards comments, only the administrator to receive notification. In both instances only one email address is allowed in the field. A solution Anybody with enough technical expertise we inthe blog do not have could try and guide us towards a solution? The blog in question is: http://edtf.blogspot.com Thanks for your help. Max Max: May I suggest a comment feed? These are standard in Blogger beta, but there are plenty of versions that will work for regular blogger. One possible solution... use the blogger comment notification e-mail address to post new comments to a specially set-up google group, the have all of your team members join the group. They'll be able to get notice of the updates by e-mail, or use a feedreader to subscribe to the group's feed. See Freshblog for more info. * Comments feed subbed to by email is definitely the textbook answer. Another option could be to have the Gmail account that is receiving notifications (you are on Gmail, right? ;) ) filter the incomings to auto-forward to all members. - Singpolyma 09:26, 7 November 2006 (EST) * On the same lines, maybe a Google group with all the contributors as members, then the notifications sent to the e-mail address of the group? That will automatically alert all the contributors in one go! --Aditya 04:20, 17 January 2007 (EST) Author Comments Description I want a way to make it so when I comment on my own posts, my comments appear with a different font color. Link Ramani of Hackosphere uses it on his blog. You can see it in action here. I just don't know how to do it. Author Comments Highlighting comes to us courtesy of Aditya at The Last Word. Enjoy. * Another option is Comment Photos and Highlighting (the photos are totally optional) - Singpolyma 09:28, 7 November 2006 (EST) Expandable Posts in Blogger Beta Description I want a way to make expandable posts like we saw in 5Memes. The problem is that the hack in this wiki teachs how to make that on Blogger's template, but Blogger's Beta Templates are different and they don´t have the Style tags. Link 5Memes * See http://hackosphere.blogspot.com/2006/09/expandable-post-summaries-with-beta.html or http://hackosphere.blogspot.com/2006/11/selective-expandable-posts.html -- there are others and a new one that takes less bandwidth should be forthcoming Make link go to wikipedia I want foo to go to the Wikipedia page called "foo". How? * That's a page outside this wiki, so you'll need a single square bracket, full url, space, link anchor word, closing single square bracket, like this: Foo Pick up labels in adding to delicious (beta) I know there is a known hack to add capability to link to delicious from beta blogger posts. But right now it does not pick up labels of the post and create automatic tags for delicious bookmark. I know it should be not so difficult to include the tags for the delicious link. I am quite used to the current Greasemonkey method to tag my non-beta blog posts and am itching to move to the new beta, but this is one big roadblock for me. Any takers? http://usctrojan98.blogspot.com * I have completed this on my blog :) My feeds for autodetection (beta) Is it possible to add my feedburner feed in the beta blog so that autodetection is done on the feedburner feed rather than the default Atom feed or even the beta blogger RSS feed? http://usctrojan98.blogspot.com * See these comments over on FreshBlog: #1, #2, #3 - Singpolyma 09:32, 7 November 2006 (EST) Label Hacks I am curious to know if we could have a Label Cloud thats displays the most labels most used on my blog page. OR I also wish to know if I can display the most used lables on my blog instead of the whole list of labels. https://tarunsblogs.blogspot.com * See Code for Beta Blogger Label Cloud and Setup and configuration for Blogger in Beta Label Clouds - Singpolyma 09:35, 7 November 2006 (EST) Related Posts from your blog under a post you just wrote I'd like to have a short list of related posts that I have written on my blog underneath the post I just wrote. I've seen this hack on non beta blogger, but have yet to see it on beta. Thanks. http://frugallawstudent.blogspot.com You might want to check out FreshTags for Beta Or Hoctro's hack Or PurpleMoggy's Hack Add Calendar How can we add calendar to our blogs, especially highlighting the dates on which have entires marked? I believe this is one of the oldest problems at Blogger's. The label part is added hopefully the calender will be too. http://tarunsblogs.blogspot.com I have written a Blogger Calendar hack :)